Sueño con tu Amor
by Darsii
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione aún no olvidara lo que siente por Ron?. Y ese novio violento y celoso que la atormenta día y noche.  2CAP!...
1. Recuerdos

El trío fantástico hace ya 3 años que habían dejado el testigo de todas sus aventuras, Hogwarts. Los chicos vivían en un Departamento en el Centro de Londres donde habían iniciado una carrera mágica, Ron era jugador de Quiddich, y el soltero mas codiciado de la comunidad mágica, y Harry era un auror.

Hermione, sin embargo vivía sola en un Departamento, en Londres también. Ginny la visitaba con mucha frecuencia, ya que su amistad se fue enriqueciendo con el pasar de los años.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny.

-¡En mi habitación! – contestó la chica.

-Hermione, te he buscado por toda la ciudad¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Por ahí … - contestó vagamente.

-En serio amiga… sufres por él nuevamente…-

Tras un silencio sepulcral Hermione suspiró y dijo …

-Esta mañana lo vi … -

-¿Dónde? – preguntó alarmada Ginny.

-Iba con Marc y … en la cafetería de los Stones. Marc me invitó y me negué, se extrañó pero pude inventar una ESTÚPIDA EXCUSA … - dijo Hermione mirando el suelo

-Hermione… tienes que hablar con él … decirle … lo que sientes.

-No puedo, le rompería el corazón a Marc y … me dejaría.-

¿ Sabes… ? Creo saber que es lo que te pasa… Tienes miedo que el imb… tu novio te deje… y luego te quedes sola… Hermione … entiende mi hermano está completamente enamorado de ti …

-Ginny, eso tu no lo sabes… han pasado muchos años, y puede que ya haya conocido a otra chica – a la chica se le aguaron los ojos.

-Vamos Herms… si eso pasara Corazón de Bruja ya lo hubiera publicado ¡…

La chica no contestó, solo suspiro y se secó los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta…

-Me voy… solo quería saber como estabas… - dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Ginny… apropósito esta noche saldremos… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Creo que no… Harry me invitó a dar una vuelta por Londres Nocturno … - dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy "inocente".

-Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en la cara de Hermione.

-Buena suerte … - dijo Hermione.

-Nos vemos… mañana te cuento.

Y con un simple ¡CRACK! Desapareció de la habitación de la chica.

* * *

-Sabes Harry … hoy saldré hasta el amanecer .. – dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa. – Voy a conocer a chicas y pasearé por todo Londres… ¿Me acompañas?

-Lo siento Ron… saldré con alguien… -dijo el chico algo cohibido.

-¿A si…? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Si …. – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Con quién?... ¿La conozco?

-Mmm… saldré con Ginny … Ron por favor no me pegues te juro que no le haré daño … por favor ten piedad de mi …- dijo Harry algo temeroso y muy acalorado.

-Tranquilo hermano ¡ … no te haré daño. – dijo Ron.

-…. ¿Nooo?..

-No hombre… tranquilízate… ve a tu "cita" y mañana me cuentas.

-¡Claro! … -

* * *

Hermione esperaba impaciente a su novio para salir… de repente escucha el timbre y se para a abrir la puerta.

-Hola amor … - saluda un chico de unos 25 años de edad, alto, de cabello castaño claro, ojos color azules y una gran sonrisa y un leve vello facial que le daba un toque realmente sexy.

-Hola Marc… te estaba esperando – dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa … ¿Tristesa o desilusión?

-Dame un beso… ¿si? – dijo el chico acercándose despacio.

Fue un leve rose de labios… pero suficiente para Marc… desde que habían empezado su relación, hace ya 5 meses, no habían ido más allá de unos cuantos besos.

-¿Nos vamos? … - preguntó la chica.

-Si … - dijo tomandola de la mano, para luego salir del departamento de Hermione.

Se subieron al sports (vehículo) de Marc y arrancaron por las calles de Londres Nocturno.

-Tengo un lugar maravilloso para ti preciosa…- dijo Marc quitando la vista del manubrio y mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿ A si ? …

-Claro ¡… - dijo volviendo la vista hacia el volante.

-Marc… tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo…

-Claro… dime…

-La chica dio un leve suspiro y se fijó en la carretera.

-Es sobre nuestra relación…

-Dime.. ¿No estás contenta?... – dijo Marc con un tono realmente serio.

-No.. no es eso … solo que … siento que … No.. nada no te preocupes… solo es una tontería… - dijo la chica rápidamente.

-Hermione… si no te sientes a gusto solo dímelo… por favor.. –dijo el chico mirándola.

-No te preocupes… -dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa.

-Como quieras …- murmuró algo molesto.

Continuaron todo el camino en silencio hasta parar en un bar muggle.

-Mira… es nuevo aquí en la ciudad – dijo el chico volviendo a su tono normal.

-Mmm… - respondió algo distraída.

-Vamos pasemos…

Pasaron hasta la entrada y adentro era muy rustico, habían unas cuantas mesas, Hermione calculó unas 10 mesas dobles. Y Marc pidió una mesa, al lado de la ventana que daba al rio Swam.

-Es hermosa la vista…- comentó Hermione.

-Por eso quise venir aquí … Los muggles tienen un muy buen gusto para este tipo de cosas – lo último lo murmuro.

-Si …

-Hermione… has estado como ausente … ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Marc mientras le tomaba las manos por encima de la mesa.

-No nada... solo que… en estos días no me he sentido bien…

-No me lo habías dicho… podemos ir a mi consultorio y te reviso – dijo el chico algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes…

Pidieron un par de whiskys y siguieron conversando…

-No te parece raro que … nadie haya atacado en estos días al ministerio… - comentó Hermione, algo más animada que cuando llegaron.

-Mmm.. escuché que los Mortífagos preparan un nuevo ataque … pero no es nada seguro… fui al Departamento de Misterios, habían dos aurores… - explicó al ver la mirada de extrañeza de la chica.

-No deberían andar comentando eso en público … - comento Hermione.

-Si… Yo también creo lo mismo …

-Creo que es hora de irnos… se nos pasó la hora aquí .. – dijo Hermione mirando el reloj que Marc le había regalado en su 1 mes de noviazgo.

-Si… tienes razón… además mañana tengo que levantarme temprano..- dijo mientras levantaba la mano y miraba hacia la administración.

El mozo llegó y Marc pagó la cuenta.

-Te voy a dejar …

-No te preocupes… me puedo aparecer...

-Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas sola amor…- dijo él mirándola.

Hermione lo miró y le dio un beso.

En ese momento un pelirrojo se bajaba de su vehículo y vio toda la escena "amorosa" de Hermione …

Lamentablemente Hermione no vio a Ron …

-Hermione… ¡que alegría verte! – dijo Ron con una sonrisa forzada y le dio un abrazo… furtivamente echó un papel en el bolsillo de la chica.

-Ron… - dijo ella un poco sorprendida por el efusivo abrazo.

Ron cuando dejó de abrazar a Hermione miró a Marc como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que existía.

-¿No me presentas a tu acompañante?... ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Granger? … - dijo el chico riendo al ver la cara de la chica.

-Lo siento… ehh… Marc… él es Ron … Ron … Marc … - dijo Hermione apuntando a uno y al otro.

Ron estiró la mano cortésmente pero Marc lo quedó mirando con una cara muy enojada.

-Veo que interrumpo … - dijo Ron

-SI! … interrumpes.

-Claro que No ¡… - dijo Hermione mirando severamente a su novio.

-Veo que no soy bienvenido … Bueno ..fue un gusto saludarte Hermione … espero que nos volvamos a ver … - dijo el chico abrazándola por segunda vez … y dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de su boca.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por su novio que en ese momento tomó por el brazo a Hermione y la alejó de ahí.

-¡Vamonos! … -dijo Marc molesto.

El pelirrojo movió su mano diciendo un Adios.

En el auto de vuelta …

-¿Por qué lo trataste así Marc? – dijo Hermione rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Por qué? … JA… bromeas verdad … - Dijo Marc mirándola… al no obtener respuesta siguió … - Casi te besó Hermione.. si eres mi novia .. no puedes andar besándote por todas partes con quien quieras…

-¡¿QUÉ?! … Vamos Marc.. es mi mejor amigo… solo me dio un beso en la mejilla … -

-Si como no … - murmuro enojadísimo.

La chica estaba muy enojada por la escenita de celos que dio su novio … que no era la primera… lo único malo de Marc es que era muy celoso y temperamental.

Llegaron al departamento de la chica y ella solo se bajó y dijo un simple "Gracias" murmurado.

El chico se fue sin decir nada.

Ella se quedó mirando por donde habían arrancado las llantas del vehículo de Marc y suspirando buscó las llaves en su cartera y entró al edificio.

* * *

Al entrar a su Departamento se quitó su abrigo pero no sin antes revisar sus bolsillos buscando su teléfono celular. 

Y encontró un papel doblado … Lo miró con extrañeza, lo desdobló y lo leyó :

Se sorprendió al ver anotado al reverso del papel un número telefónico. Se quedó pensando por un momento luego marcó el número en su teléfono y antes de apretar LLAMAR … se arrepintió y dejó el teléfono en la mesita que estaba al lado de un espejo.

Se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes echar un vistazo de que todo estuviera en orden.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al ver un ramo de rosas enorme en la cubierta de su cama. 

Era de Marc … le pedía disculpas por lo ocurrido anoche y que esta tarde le iba a visitar.

Suspiro y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa… eso era lo que más le gustaba de su actual novio.

Esa mañana no pasó nada fuera de lo normal … Ginny no se apareció por su Departamento en toda la mañana, por lo que supuso que no había dormido sola.

Hermione se pasó toda la mañana trabajando en su casa, había pedido permiso en el ministerio, ella trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Se quedó para repasar unos informes que tenía que entregar al Primer Ministro de Magia de Brasil.

A eso de las 3 de la Tarde se apareció Ginny, venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y tú? – dijo Hermione mirándola …

-¿Yo? … nada … ¿Por qué? – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Mmm.. Claro y yo soy la mejor amiga de Lavander... Vamos cuéntame… - dijo Hermione irónicamente.

-Bien … - dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro, pero sin quitar su sonrisa. - Hermione fue hermoso, me llevó a un restaurant maravilloso, luego me dijo que si lo acompañaba, y yo dije que si … y luego fuimos a un rio, no recuerdo el nombre, y me dijo que me quería, mucho mas que la hermana de su mejor amigo, se me declaró y me regaló este anillo … -dijo mostrándole un anillo fino, y con una brillante piedrecita en el centro, - me pidió que fuera su novia, nuevamente le dije que ¡SI!... y después fuimos a un hotel y él se me acerco luego nos besamos y … -

-¡YA! … GINNY… ¡BASTA! … - Dijo Hermione asumiendo todo lo que la pelirroja le había contado. – No necesito detalles de eso…

-Hay … Hermione …. Fue todo de ensueño … -dijo la chica mientras le brillaban los ojos …

-Me imagino. ..

-¿Y a ti? … ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Ginny acordándose que Hermione también había salido.

-Todo bien, excepto que estábamos por irnos y Ron nos vio besarnos, y no se, pero me parece que trató de impedir la escena, también me abrazó, y yo no me di cuenta y me echó un papel al bolsillo y me escribió que lo llamara, luego nos despedimos y casi me besa, en la boca, y Marc se puso celoso y me tomó del brazo, fue muy descortés con Ron, se lo dije y cuando llegamos aquí, solo me largué de su auto y él se fue, y hoy en la mañana amaneció con ramo de rosas en mi cama con una tarjeta que le disculpara, y me pasé la mañana trabajando … - suspiró y miró a Ginny que la estaba mirando con la boca semi-abierta.

-¿Y para ti eso es "TODO BIEN"? … - preguntó la chica.

Hermione solo la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?...- Dijo la pelirroja impaciente.

-¿Y qué?...

-¿Le llamaste a Ron?...-

A… eso… no ...no le llamé... y creo que fue lo mejor, con lo que hizo Marc esta mañana…

-Vamos Hermione… sabes que ese imbécil de tu novio no hace nada más que lucirse contigo por las calles de Londres, jamás te ha querido, además ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama?- Hermione solo la miró con los ojos aguados. – Nunca! … mi hermano lo hizo muchas veces, y tú te vas sin darle alguna explicación…. ¿Sabes?... a veces pienso que no pensaste ese momento, eres inteligente Hermione… pero esa vez…. Te pasaste!.. – dijo Ginny molesta.

-Tienes razón… pero Marc… me dice que…

-¡Que nada Hermione!... además es un violento y celoso…

-No, no es violento…

-Parece que no recuerdas la vez que te hizo eso en la ceja…- dijo Ginny mirándola muy seriamente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo… pero sólo fue un accidente, además quedó en el pasado, él se disculpó ….

-Con un ramo de Rosas… como todas las veces Hermione – Ginny había dicho lo que a la chica más le dolía.

Hermione se puso a llorar y la pelirroja la abrazó, estuvieron así por aproximadamente unos 10 minutos… hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio sepulcral …

-Lo siento... – dijo la chica mientras le sacaba un par de lagrimas.

-Es la verdad… no sé que hago con él todavía… - Dijo Hermione mientras se paraba de su cama.

-Lo que tienes que hacer… solo tú lo sabes… busca en lo más profundo de tu corazón, y estoy más que segura, que en tu plan de vida… está mi hermano … - dijo Ginny con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si… creo que él ocupa un lugar en mi corazón.


	2. Una noche de amor profundo

"Siento mucho a verme demorado tanto tiempo, los hago bien largos… Dejen Reviews por favor.."

2do Capítulo.

"Una noche de amor prufundo"

Esa tarde Marc fue a visitar a Hermione …

Estaban abrazados mirando la televisión, ella tenía su cabeza puesta en el hombro del chico y él le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

- Amor….

- Dime…- respondió la chica.

- Quiero que … escúchame… ¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche? – dijo él mirándola.

- Claro… - dijo ella sutilmente.

Él la besó con intensidad… sus besos fueron cada vez más allá… las caricias se hicieron presentes pero a Hermione se le vino la imagen de Ron sonriéndole tiernamente cuando eran adolescentes. Paró el contacto físico con Marc.

- ¿A dónde me llevarás?

- No lo sé… tú decides … - dijo extrañado por el repentino alejamiento de su novia.

- Mmm… Yo quiero que tú elijas el lugar… yo no sé mucho del tema … - dijo Hermione mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente.

- Como usted mande señorita … - dijo Marc dándole un tierno beso para después acomodarse a ver nuevamente la televisión.

A la hora después llegó Ginny. No venía sola… venía con Harry y Ron.

- Hola Herms… - dijo Ginny pero palideció al ver a Marc junto a ella.

- Hola chicos… Ron… - contestó la chica.

- Hola... - dijeron a coro los dos hombres.

- Hermione yo me voy ... – dijo Marc al ver al pelirrojo.

- Marc… no te había visto… ¿Cómo estas? .. – dijo Ginny.

- Bien… gracias… - dijo levantándose con brusquedad y dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento de la castaña.

- Marc … chicos tomen asiento… vengo enseguida … -dijo Hermione mientras salía corriendo atrás de su novio.

- Marc… - dijo Hermione bajando por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué?... ya tenías previsto esta visita "acogedora" … de tu amiguito el imbécil … - dijo Marc continuando su camino.

- Vamos Marc… no sabía que iban a venir… enserio … además es mi casa… yo puedo invitar a quien sea… - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Como tú digas… no es de mi incumbencia… -dijo él bastante enojado.

Ella no dijo nada y paró en seco.

-Por cualquier cosa estaré en el consultorio… - dijo Marc bajando más rápido aún y perdiéndose en la vuelta que daba a la puerta de la calle. Momentos después se escucharon unas llantas… Se había ido.

Cuando Hermione volvió a su departamento los chicos estaban en el sofá que antes ella y su novio estaban ocupando.

- Creo que metimos la pata… ¿o no?...- dijo Ginny mirándola.

- No se preocupen… siempre es así. Tú lo sabes Ginny…- dijo ella con una triste sonrisa.

- Mmm … Bueno Herms... vinimos a proponerte algo… - dijo la pelirroja.

- Si … queremos salir esta noche y como ya sabrás Ginny y yo estamos junto y necesitamos una acompañante para Ronnie… - dijo Harry mirando divertido al chico, que se le habían puesto las orejas rojas.

- Exacto… -dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry mientras le decía a Hermione con la mirada "ANDA O TE MATO".

- Bueno … Claro… - dijo Hermione mirándolos.

- Exelente… - dijo Ginny.

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde conversando, en realidad solo hablaban Harry y Ginny porque Ron y Hermione solo se miraban algo sonrojados.

Al llegar la noche, a eso de las 21:00, 22:00 hrs … las chicas decidieron ir a arreglarse. Los chicos se quedaron esperándolas en el sofá mientras se tomaban unos tragos, nada serio. A eso de las 22:50 las chicas estaban listas. Los chicos quedaron impresionados al verlas, Ginny llevaba el pelo sujeto por una coleta mediana, una camisa manga tres cuarto, una mini falda roja y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras. Por otra parte Hermione iba con el cabello suelto medianamente ondulado, una camisa blanca mitad de brazo, una falda larga negra con tres picos cayendo sobre la pierna y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras brillantes. En pocas palabras, las dos se veían preciosas.

Por otra parte los hombres, Harry llevaba una camisa negra, un pantalón negro con rayas verticales blancas y zapatos negros. Ron llevaba una camisa negra, que le hacían resaltar más sus ojos, un jeans negro y zapatillas negras.

Cuando salían del departamento de Hermione alguien venía subiendo las escaleras.

- Marc… - dijo Hermione sorprendida, se le había olvidado por completo que había quedado de salir con él.

- ¿A dónde vas con este imbécil?...- preguntó enojadísimo Marc.

- Solo íbamos a salir los cuatro juntos… - dijo Hermione algo nerviosa porque Ron se había puesto rojo de ira y Marc quería matarlo.

- Vamonos… - dijo Marc tomándola bruscamente del brazo. Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor y Ron reaccionó a empujar al chico.

- ¡NO LE VUELVAS A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA IMBECIL!...- Gritó Ron mientras le mandaba un puñetazo a Marc.

Las chicas chillaron al escuchar el ensordecedor ruido que hizo el puñetazo en la cara de Marc.

Marc se paró del suelo y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz al pelirrojo, Harry se interpuso y también le llegó una patada en el estómago. Luego de unos minutos de gritos por parte de las chicas y los vecinos del departamento, dejaron de pelear.

Marc se fue echando humo, ni siquiera le dijo algo a su novia que estaba prestándole ayuda a Ron.

Luego en el departamento…

Ginny se había ido con Harry a su casa porque insistió que le daría una poción que su mamá hacía para los dolores.

Ron por lo tanto se quedó en departamento con Hermione. Ella le estaba curando la cara y él soltaba uno que otro gemido de dolor.

- Cuidado… me duele...- decía en susurro.

- Tranquilo… ya pasará … -dijo Hermione mientras con sumo cuidado le curaba el labio a Ron.

- No tienes porque hacer esto… encerio… -dijo Ron mientras trataba de quitar la cara lejos de las manos de Hermione.

- Quédate quieto o me veré obligada a hechizarte… - amenazó a Ron.

Estuvieron así por unos 5 minutos hasta que en la cara de Ron solo se veían rastro de sangre en el labio inferior.

- Gracias… - dijo Ron mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué le pegaste?... – preguntó Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Porque es un imbécil… se lo tiene merecido-dijo el pelirrojo mientras estiba los labios como un niño mimado. Eso hizo reír a la chica. Él solo sonrió divertido

- Gracias Ron… - dijo ella mirándolo totalmente agradecida.

- ¿Qué te a echo ese imbécil Hermione?... – dijo Ron bastante serio.

- Nada… - dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada del pelirrojo.

- Le dijiste a Ginny que siempre era así… -

- Así de celoso… nada más… -

- Hermione… ¿A caso… no confías en mí?... – dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

- No es eso… es que…

Permanecieron en silencio y la castaña suspiró, lo miro a los ojos y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Ron.

- Una vez… me pegó… pero… no fue nada solo que caí… y me rompí aquí… -dijo la chica apuntando su ceja derecha. Se le veía un pequeño puntito rojo.

Ron trató de contener su furia y abrazó fuertemente a la chica, para brindarle protección, precisamente lo que ella sintió.

- Todo estará bien… tranquila preciosa… -dijo Ron en susurro para confortarla.

Ella levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, sus labios estaban muy cerca, ella acortó la distancia con apasionado beso.

Luego se miraron a los ojos y acortaron nuevamente la distancia con otro beso.

La apasionada noche fue testigo del amor eterno que se tienen, juntaron sus cuerpos y alma.

Luego de la actividad física de los dos, ella habló.

- Ron… creo que no debió pasar… -dijo ella muy avergonzada, recostada en el pecho del chico en su cama.

- Shhh.. no digas nada… solo déjate llevar... yo te amo… desde el primer momento que te vi, en primer año… te lo dije muchas veces… te amo… y lo seguiré diciendo. Lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo… despertar todos los días con una hermosa mujer a mi lado, te quiero Hermione. – dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Amaba su aroma.

- Creo que siento exactamente lo mismo… hoy hablaré con Marc… - dijo ella mientras acariciaba el pecho del chico.

- Si… eso es lo mejor… deja claro las cosas con él… - dijo Ron recordando lo que le había echo a la chica. – Le daré su merecido cuando lo vea…

- No quiero que te metas en problemas, el tiene influencias muggles y pueden hacerte… Dios quien sabe que cosas… -dijo ella temiendo lo peor.

- Tranquila… se cuidarme solito… -dijo él mientras la besaba.

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas… - dijo ella mirándolo. – Ginny puede llegar en cualquier momento.

- ¿No quieres que sepa lo nuestro?... – dijo él fingiendo enfado.

- No es eso… solo que… no quiero que se lleve una impresión. Mejor se lo digo yo… y tú se lo dices a Harry… - dijo ella besándole el cuello.

- Esta bien… esta noche… ¿Vas a estar ocupada?... – dijo él mientras se ponía sus bóxers.

- No creo… pero tengo la impresión que un hombre me va a invitar a salir… -dijo ella desde la cama.

- ¿A sí?... ¿Quién… lo conozco?... – dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

- Mmm… puede ser… - dijo ella mientras sonreía.

- ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?... – dijo él cortando el juego.

- ¡Claro!... – dijo ella sonriéndole y tapándose más con las blancas sabanas que habían sido testigo de su amor.

- Bien…. – dijo él poniéndose la camisa. – Nos vemos en la tarde… - se acercó a la cama a darle un beso y ella lo rodeo por el cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.

- Besas muy bien… - dijo ella sonriéndole.

- Uff... ¿y tú?... de maravilla… nos vemos… -dijo él sonriéndole.

¡CRACK!

La chica se quedó pensando unos momentos para después levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha.

- Cuando salió vio a Ginny parada en la puerta mirándola sorprendida.

- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con la ORDENADA Hermione?... –dijo la pelirroja.

- Tranquila… soy yo… -

- ¡Puébalo!... – dijo la pelirroja… mirando con desconfianza. Definitivamente estaba confundida.

- Vamos Ginny… soy yo… basta… -dijo ella mirándola severamente.

- Si eres tú… - dijo ella suspirando y sentándose en un sillón al lado de la cama de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasó?... – dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía al baño a ponerse ropa.

- Nada… ¿Por qué?... –dijo la pelirroja mientras examinaba la habitación en busca de "pruebas".

- Vamos… Ginny…

- Esta bien… Hay Hermione… ¡Harry es tan bueno en la cama!... –dijo la pelirroja suspirando y acordándose de "algo".

- Iuuugg. Ginny… no era eso lo que quería saber…- dijo la chica saliendo del baño ya vestida. Miró su habitación, estaba echa un desastre, con un movimiento de varita la ordenó totalmente.

- ¡Listo!... – dijo sonriente. - ¿Tomaste desayuno?... – le preguntó a la pelirroja. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Fueron a la cocina y prepararon juntas el desayuno.

- Te tengo que contar algo… -dijo Hermione echándole azúcar a su leche.

- Dime… - dijo Ginny mirándola sonriente.

- Anoche… estuve con tu hermano… -dijo ella mirándola indecisa.

- ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL?!... – gritó la chica.

- Eso… ¿Por qué no vas y lo publicas?... –dijo Hermione mirando para todas partes.

- Lo siento… ¿y?...

- ¿Y¿Qué?... –dijo la castaña mirándola confundida.

- ¿Cómo fue?...

Y se pasaron toda la mañana hablando de sus respectivas noches, cada una.

-Wuau… eso fue increíble Hermione… ¡Ni siquiera has estado con Marc y en una noche echas a la basura todo tu cuidado con mi hermano!... ¿Me imagino que se cuidaron verdad?... – preguntó convencida Ginny

Hermione palideció…

-Yo no hice nada… espero que Ron… - balbuceó la chica.

- Vamos tranquila… en una noche no puedes quedar embarazada… - dijo Ginny.

- Eso espero… -

- Sabes Hermione… hace unas semanas que tengo retraso… ¿Y me da miedo hacerme ese test muggle?

- Tienes que hacerlo Ginny… no conozco algún hechizo para eso. – dijo Hermione preocupada pero feliz.

Se quedaron calladas un rato, luego Hermione rompió el hielo.

- Vamos… - dijo parándose.

- ¿A dónde?... – preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

- A comprar el test… vamos yo te acompaño. – dijo la castaña decidida.


End file.
